Halo: Why me
by deathman1000
Summary: Gavin Sullivan an ordinary 17 year old guy finds himself sucked into the halo universe, bewildered and a little out of his depth he is presented with a choice, to be imprisoned, or become a protector of Earth and all her colonies.Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: The end of all I knew

Halo: Why me?

_The halo series is owned by Microsoft, Bungie and 343 Industries, all OC's are mine, with the exception of reference to Kyle 091 who is the property of General MB who's stories inspired this._

**Location: Malibu, California, Earth. Date: March 09 2011. Standard Calandar. Time: 09:37 hours.**

Chapter One - The end of what I knew.

Gavin Sullivan was an ordinary 17 year old guy, well ordinary is probably the wrong word, he was an avid sci-fi fan. His friends constantly ridiculed him for it, for the action figures still in their boxes for his collection of novels in shrink wrap on the numerous shelves in his room. But most of all for his prized collection of Halo memorabilia, books figurines sound tracks even a replica energy sword which he constructed himself. Gavin saw nothing wrong with this collection in fact he was immensely proud of it. He wasn't your average everyday sci fi geek, he was active, he practiced Parkour and had taken 6 months of military basic training before dropping out due to family problems. But he continued on with military discipline and exercises, getting up at 5 am for 3 mile runs, full morning callisthenics follwed by breakfast and the rest of his usual routine. This morning he took a break from his routine however, the night before he had attented a house party thrown by one of his friends, and the pounding headache he now sported reminded him why he detested alcohol. Sitting up on his bed Gavin pulled his laptop towards him and navigated to his email inbox, skimming past the usual junk mail and spam he homed in on one new email from his best friend Shaun.

Clicking on the email Gavin idly scratched at his head, once the email had loaded, he skimmed its contents. Apparantly Shaun needed his help at a paintball tournament which was set to take place in 3 hours. Gavin clicked the reply button and typed a short reply saying he would have no problem taking up the empty position in Shauns team, he clicked send and shut down his laptop. Putting it to the side Gavin swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up wincing slightly at the new pain this caused in his already throbbing head. He quickly dressed and went downstairs, after eating a quick breakfast he grabbed his bag and left a note saying where he'd be going. Looking at his watch he noticed he had an hour to kill, so he decided to take a walk through the city.  
He pulled out his Ipod and quickly flicked to the playlist entitled "Running Metal" and sighed in satisfaction as "Runes to my memory" by Amon Amarth started to play through his headphones. Gavin looked up and saw construction barriers blocking his way, cursing with annoyance he turned left and began walking across the road towards an alley, as he reached the centre of the alley he stopped and leaned slightly against a fire escape. Giving a short gasp he leapt away from the shock he received. Rubbing his arm Gavin looked up at the fire escape expecting to see a broken cord or something but instead he saw a large purple build up of energy, cocking his head quizzically he walked towards the writhing sparks of electricity, subconsciously he reached out and touched the now bolts of purple electricity. There was a blinding flash, and then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2: A brand new start

Chapter 2: A brand new start.

**Location: Unknown**

**Time date stamp: Error anomaly, Unknown date and time**.

Gavin woke as he landed on a hard metal floor. Groaning slightly he rolled over and checked his teeth, "What the hell just happened?" he asked to no one in particular. He blinked twice in the fluorescent light of the blindingly white walled corridor. Pulling out his cell phone he groaned as he saw that there was no signal. Putting it back in his pocket he started to walk to what looked like a window. "What the hell is this place? What was that light?"he thought to himself. Before he could even think of an answer to either of his two questions however he reached the window and saw what lay beyond, there was a teenage boy lying in a hospital bed, tubes and machines hooked up to various regions of his body, and large needle like devices injecting a metallic looking liquid into his extremities. "The fuck is this?" Gavin wondered out loud. His eyes were drawn to the patients chart, to one piece of information in particular. A name. John-117.

"No, no way, no goddamn way is that possible," Gavin exclaimed out loud, he started wracking his brains wondering if he'd smoked pot or something at the party last night, but he was hit with a jarring realization, he'd read something like this before, in one of his favorite fanfictions online, Kyle-091, something just like this happened, the main character was hit by a bright light and found himself in the halo universe. "That can't have happened, could it? Gavin wondered. Before he could think anything different however he was jarred from his thoughts by a shout, "Hey, how did you get in here? This is a restricted area, who are you?" the voice belonged to a man in a UNSC marine uniform. "Hold on, I can explain.."Gavin started, but the man cut him off. "Put your hands on your head and walk over here slowly," The soldier demanded. "Alright, just don't shoot, there's been a mistake, I need to see..." Every fibre of his body rebelled at saying the next few words, he couldn't believe he was actually saying them "Dr. Catherine Halsey."


	3. Chapter 3: Something Old, Something New

New chapter, this one is longer everyone, hope you enjoy it, keep those reviews coming, I'll try and get a couple of chapters out weekly. Once again I do not own Halo, it is the property of Bungie, Microsoft, and 343 Industries. All OC's are mine. Reference to Kyle 091 is sanctioned by General MB.

Chapter 3: Something old, something new.

**Location: ONI Research and Medical facility, Castle Base, Reach. Time Date stamp: March 09 2525, 12:35 hours, Military calandar.**

The marine lead Gavin through the winding halls of the facility, at first he had dismissed Gavin's demands, instead repeating the question "Who are you?" Gavin placated the man saying that Dr. Halsey would be able to explain in more detail once he had a chance to speak with her. They took a right down another identical corridor and stopped outside a metal door with a small camera above the frame. The marine looked at Gavin and said, "Here we are," Looking up at the camera the marine said, "Ma'am this intruder was found three corridors over in one of the medical bays, I asked him how he got here, but he said he'd only speak to you." There was silence for a moment until, "Send him in corporal." a female voice said from a speaker recessed into the wall. The marine looked at Gavin then entered a code into the panel on the door, it slid open with a metallic click, and Gavin stepped inside. Looking around the room he walked in further the door hissed shut behind him as a woman who looked like she was in her mid thirties got up from a desk in the back of the room.

"Now explain to me why I just let you into my office." She said, Gavin was astounded at how much she sounded like her Halo: Reach counterpart. "I'm sorry this is going to be hard to explain," Gavin started but he stopped, rethinking how he was going to explain all of this. "You're not going to believe me, but I was transported here from another reality in the year 2011, in my reality everything here," he gestured around the office, "is the subject of a series of games, books and comics. I have no idea how I got here and no idea how I am going to get back. But you have to believe me, I'm not a rebel or a spy or anything like that, I'm just a kid." Gavin inhaled deeply, regretting saying everything so fast without any sort of introduction. Before he could rectify this however, Dr. Halsey arched an eyebrow and muttered, "Fascinating." Gavin's jaw dropped, "Fascinating, that's all you have to say, you're not even going to question what I said? You believe me?" he couldn't believe she was just outright believing everything he said, considering her scientific background. "Well it's not impossible, there's a lot of things we don't know about physics and reality, I presume you have proof of what you claim?" She looked at him with a interrogative stare. Gavin began to rummage in his pockets and his backpack, removing his drivers license, ipod, phone and a photo taken during a trip to comic con.

"See there's my date of birth, 09/10/1993, and a picture taken a few months ago, see the date stamp in the bottom right corner." Gavin hurriedly said, there was something bugging him about all this, why was Halsey just accepting his story, and why had he arrived on reach, A different planet in the EXACT place the spartans were being augmented. He was about to voice these question when Halsey began to speak. "There is no real need for you to explain your presence here, to be honest I was expecting it, considering ONI's experiments with slipspace manipulation here." As she said this a new question formed in Gavin's head, "Wait, so you brought me here on purpose?" he asked, he expected to be angry but instead he felt, elated? "Well, yes and no," Halsey answered, "ONI have been experimenting with ways to use slipspace to transport a single person to different locations, it seems however they pulled you here instead, and I think I know why." Gavin was already thinking what she was about to say though he didn't know it. "They were using spartan genetic markers as the transport parametres, they were planning on using it to transport spartans into combat situations and back out when they were finished. If you would permit me," She walked to her desk and pulled out a needle in a package, "I would like to test a theory," she said as she reached for his arm. Gavin rolled up his sleeve and let her take a sample. She filled a vial with his blood then used a small biofoam applicator to seal the small needle hole. Walking to her desk she inserted the vial into a small receptacle by the light. "Deja I need this analyzed, search for these specific genetic markers," She selected several genetic markers on the computer screen in front of her. "One moment doctor." Said a voice emanating from small speakers around the room. Gavin couldn't believe what was happening, could it be? Could he actually have the same genes required to be a spartan? "I have completed my analysis doctor, the genetic markers are present." Deja's voice said. Gavin's heart rate spiked, so it was true, he did have the genes required.

"Interesting, it seems you have a decision to make , ONI will no doubt wish to detain you for knowledge of your reality and if what you say about this universe is true, that it is a collection of books and games in your Universe, they will want information. Now you can go through that, or you could become a spartan, ONI would know who you are, and the other spartans can at least be told where you are from, then at least you are protected by me as I have full authority over this programme for the time being. So what do you say are you in or out?" She asked him, staring at him with unblinking eyes.

"You didn't even have to ask," Gavin took a deep breath and readied himself. "I'm in."

Hope you enjoyed it folks, I hope to have another one out tomorrow, then I'll be taking a break until sunday.


	4. Message from the author

Message from the author.

Don't worry guys, I haven't forgotten about the story I've just been rather busy, I have to go to germany monday so I've been packing and getting stuff ready, I'll pick up where I left off tuesday week.


End file.
